<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter Than Sunflowers by lizard_brains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737919">Sweeter Than Sunflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains'>lizard_brains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Antopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Date, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry has something he wants to get off his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerry/Buzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweeter Than Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>proud to be the first fanfiction author for the masterpiece that is antopia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Buzz,” Jerry nervously adjusted his collar, glancing at his friend.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Buzz smiled back at him, unsure of why he had an uncertain expression on his face.</p>
<p>“What would you do if I were.. uh, hypothetically, of course, into… bees?” he gulped, too scared to look at Buzz in fear of judgement.</p>
<p>“If you were beesexual?” the response had no resentment or disgust whatsoever, which made Jerry relax a bit.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. I like ants too. I don’t know- is that possible? Am I ill?” uncertainty hit him once again but he felt Buzz’ gentle hands take him by the arms.</p>
<p>“Jerry, of course you’re not ill. If I can be both a bee and an ant, I’m sure you can be attracted to both too. Your feelings are valid.”</p>
<p>Jerry’s lips spread in a small smile. He took Buzz’ hands into his and looked away, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>“I also,” he murmured softly. “I also like you.”</p>
<p>A quiet pause hung in the air like a phonecall waiting to be picked up.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jerry…”</p>
<p>Their lips crashed in a matter of seconds, the kiss warm, delicate and pleasant like a beautiful sunflower in a field. When they parted, both were beaming like the sunrise reflecting on morning dew.</p>
<p>“Would you like to… go to the library and read the entirety of the Bee Movie script with me tonight?” Buzz suggested, tracing his fingers down Jerry’s arms.</p>
<p>“Is that a date?” he smirked in response, both of their cheeks coated in strawberry red.</p>
<p>“We could make it that,” Buzz smiled, looking into Jerry’s sincere, joyful eyes.</p>
<p>They did end up making it a date.</p>
<p>The End. &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can't wait 'till someone writes beecest /j (if u do this i'll decapitate u)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>